Vehicle Squad Rangers
Vehicle Squad Rangers was the protagonists in Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad. Also they use the technology to imagine the power of their respective vehicle. Rangers Arsenal Transforming Devices * Rev Morphers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Military Morphers◆◆◆◆ * BMW Morpher◆ Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Octane Enforcer◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ** Automotive Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆ *** GT Sword◆ **** Red Mech Battlizer◆ *** Buggy Gauntlet◆ **** Buggy Gauntlet Double Knuckle Mode◆ *** Truck Hammer◆ *** Air Daggers◆ *** Heli Blaster◆ *** Limo Bullet◆ ** Jet Boomerang◆ ** Tank Skates◆ ** Ship Knuckle◆ ** Marine Saw◆ * Van Spear Bowgun◆ * BMW Defender◆ * Turbo Sickle (season 2 only)◆ Morphing Call "It's Go Time! Racing Accelerate!" Roll Call *Jacob: "Vehicle of Courage! Red 1!" *Randal: "Vehicle of Honesty! Yellow 2!" *Richard: "Vehicle of Friendship! Blue 3!" *Jade: "Vehicle of Kindness! Green 4!" *Katrina: "Vehicle of Love! Pink 5!" *Rachel: "Vehicle of Justice! White 6!" *Dale: "Vehicle of Witness!" Black 7!" *Sophia: "Vehicle of Sincerity! Gold 8!" *Todd: "Vehicle of Reliability! Silver 9!" *Warren: "Vehicle of Strength! Bronze 10!" *Claire: "Vehicle of Loyalty! Purple 11!" *Gideon: "Defender of the World! BMW Ranger go forth! Rangers: "We defend the World from evil! We are... Power Rangers Vehicle Squad!" Zords (Vehicle Squad) Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord,➲ carrier zord, ✶ team-piloted zord, ◇ secondary piloted zord Season 1 Vehicle Zords **Nitro Megazord ✶ **GT Driver Zord ◆ **Buggy Driver Zord ◆ **Truck Driver Zord ◆ **Plane Driver Zord ◆ **Chopper Driver Zord ◆ **Limo Driver Zord ◆ Military Zords *Override Megazord ✶ **Military Megazord ✶ ***Jet Military Zord ◆ ***Tank Military Zord ◆ ***Ship Military Zord ◆ ***Mine Truck Miliary Zord ◆ Auxiliary Zords *BMW Battlezord ✶ **Van Driver Zord ◆ **Altima Driver Zord ❖ **Bus Driver Zord ❖ **Camaro Driver Zord ❖ **Wagon Driver Zord ❖ **Blimp Driver Zord ❖ **Caravan Driver Zord ❖ **Mazada Driver Zord ❖ **Boat Driver Zord ❖ **Sedan Driver Zord ❖ **Snowmobile Driver Zord ❖ **BMW Zord ◆ Truck Zords *Truck Brawler Megazord ✶ (destroyed by Ghost Ranger, but rebuilt afterwards) **Monster Truck Zord ◆ **F-650 Truck Zord ◆ **Jeep Truck Zord ◆ **Avalanche Truck Zord ◆ **Bronco Truck Zord ◆ Construction Zords *Construction Megazord ✶ **Crane Driver Zord ◇ **Excavator Driver Zord ◇ **Bulldozer Driver Zord ◇ **Dump Truck Driver Zord ◇ **Cement Mixer Driver Zord ◇ **Bucket Loader Driver Zord ◇ Velocity Zords *Velocity Megazord ✶ **Scion Driver Zord ◆ **SUV Driver Zord ◆ **Hummer Driver Zord ◆ **Gyro Driver Zord ◆ **Shuttle Driver Zord ◆ **Train Driver Zord ◆ Trailer Carrierzord *Vehicle Squad Ultrazord ✶ **Trailer Carrierzord ➲ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Van Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Altima Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Bus Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Camaro Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Wagon Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Blimp Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Caravan Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Mazda Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Boat Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Sedan Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Nitro Snowmobile Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Military Caravan Megazord◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Military Mazada Megazord◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Military Boat Megazord◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Military Sedan Megazord◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Military Snowmobile Megazord◆◆◆◆❖ Season 2 Micro Zords *Micro Ultrazord ✶ *Super Micro Megazord ✶ **Micro Megazord/Dual Micro Megazord (without Taxi Zord and Roller Zord) ***Dash Battlezord ◆ ***Starship Zord ◆ ***Rail Zord ◆ ***Drill Zord ◆ ***Roller Zord ◆ ***Taxi Zord ◆ Auxiliary Zords *Dual Driverzord ◆ *Oil Tanker Zord ◆ *Subway Zord ◆ *Rover Zord ◆ *Lifeboat Zord ◆ *Volkswagen Zord ◆ *Tyranno Microzord ◆ Terror Vehicle Zords *TerrorMax Megazord **Red Cart Zord ◆ **Yellow Dozer Zord ◆ **Blue Marine Zord ◆ **Green Jet Zord ◆ **Pink Copter Zord ◆ **White Runner Zord ◆ Legendary Rangers Keys *''Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad'' These represent the Vehicle Squad Rangers. **Red Vehicle Squad Ranger key **Yellow Vehicle Squad Ranger key **Blue Vehicle Squad Ranger key **Green Vehicle Squad Ranger key **Pink Vehicle Squad Ranger key **White Vehicle Squad Ranger key **Air Force Military Ranger key **Army Military Ranger key **Navy Military Ranger key **Marine Military Ranger key **Violet Vehicle Squad Ranger key **BMW Ranger key Stratoforce/Vehicle Squad Legendary Ranger Mode |Sirius (fusion) |- | style="background-color:#7F00FF; color:white;"|Violet Vehicle Squad Ranger |Devin Gibson (male version) |- | style="background-color:gray; color:white;"|BMW Ranger |Master Cedric |} Category:Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad Category:Ranger Teams Category:Future Beetle